warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverwhisker/Whisker's Match Making
So, whenever I'm looking for a crush or mate for a character (or even just a friend sometimes imao), I'll comment on here with a little update to note who's been added! =Searching= AshClan ::Shadowstorm: If you think I'd find my special boy a mate that fast, think again. Took me over a year last time, hah. ANYWAYS, my special dork is seeking a friend! He's pretty ignored up in AC. :c ::Pantherfang: It would basically be a Tiger/Golden or Tiger/Sasha thing with him. He'd kinda...like her, but not love, just be with her for her praise and kittens. Mate1 possibly taken by Jadewhisker SoulClan ::Thunderpaw: After our CreekBloom plot, Thunderpaw will be looking for a new and final mate, with whom he'll have his kittens with before he dies. NOTICE: Thunderpaw is a horrible cat. He will do horrible things. Also, he will die very shortly after he becomes mates with the she-cat. Also note that half of his heart will always lust after Orchidpaw. Cause he's crazy. Taken by Leopardkit ::Lostkit: As his name suggests, Lostkit is a little...lost. In his kithood, he'll be very closed off, because something won't feel 'right'. Eventually, he'll blossom into a social butterfly and be 'party central', but he'll pull away from his family members. He also has a blind temper, where he'll do crazy things he cannot help when he's enraged. So, Lostkit's somewhat afraid of himself. He's looking for a crush, not sure what he needs out of it yet. But feel free to offer! ALSO, he's gonna be the MCA. FrostClan ::Galestorm: Sweet little Galewill be looking for a crush and eventual mate. Crushes on her are more than welcome, no need to ask! Gotta irritate her brother. ;D ::Raptortalon: Ummm...he's trouble? Mr. Bad-boy who's secretly a mommy's boy, but his mom's dead. :: ::Nightstream: Ahahaha, good luck. He's got to really catch her eye, not sure what kinda personality she'd be into. When my sister made her, I don't think she ever took up a mate (bc she was the MC), but I'd be interested in rping it. She's sorta based off of Yellowfang, so probably someone like Raggedstar. SunClan ::Galaxystorm: I'll be picky with my gentle beauty. Boundaries do not exist for her: where her lover goes, so shall she. Galaxy needs someone protective and brave, and...He must kidnap her! Taken by Coon! ::Whitepaw (SuC): He's quite the protector and caretaker, but he's an innocent kitten who's blind and sickened by the concept of love atm. Open to crushes for the future when he's older. Loners & Rogues ::Ace: Very hesitant about who i pair him with. Looking for something very, very interesting for him because he has NEVER gotten a legit mate. Note it'll take time to win his heart. Lots of time. Seeking Baby Daddy ::Coldpool: She's seeking a baby daddy for her final litter (Bumblekit), whom she'll die giving birth to. Dad can be in any clan, and have any appearance. I'd prefer it if they loved each other, since it'll only be short-lived. This'll happen when her kits are made apprentices. They're currently''' 5 moons old''', so she'll be seeking her mate soon!! - Taken by Puddlestep Category:Blog posts